


scary spoder

by tomatogerard



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, M/M, andy burns everything, idek, spider is scaring pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatogerard/pseuds/tomatogerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more stupid crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	scary spoder

One day, petrk stmp was doin da sing-song with his strum-strum. Den sudenly peet tha magical emo ran in nd screemed "PETRK DERS A SPODER IN MI BED"  
"Fak u peet. Ur sto0pid emo ass cnt kill a spoder?"  
"PETRK PLS"  
"k den"

 

Deres a spoder in peets bed. Petrk is aboot to kill da spoder when suddenly spoder says "smok weed 420 blaze it fak all teh h8rs" and runs awey on his 8 leggys.   
Sudnnely jo thorman falls from teh sky with his collecshun of exponsiv weeed. He is nover seen agen. 

Den peet nd petrk are makin out nd andi horli wolks in and screeches "XVX BURN ERRYTHANG" and sets fire to peet nd petrck while dey kissin.   
"NOOIOOOIOOOO ANDI HORLI Y U BURN US ALL THEH TIEM"  
teh end.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write


End file.
